Episode Guide
The Episode Guide is a comprehensive list of all the seasons across all shows in the Pretty Little Liars universe. Pretty Little Liars Pretty Little Liars is an American mystery-thriller teen drama television series created by I. Marlene King. Based on the popular series of novels written by Sara Shepard, the show premiered on June 8, 2010, on ABC Family. The series follows the lives of Aria Montgomery (Lucy Hale), Spencer Hastings (Troian Bellisario), Hanna Marin (Ashley Benson) and Emily Fields (Shay Mitchell), four girls whose clique falls apart after the disappearance of their queen bee, Alison DiLaurentis (Sasha Pieterse). One year later, they begin receiving messages from a mysterious figure using the name "A" who threatens to expose their secrets. At first, they think it's Alison herself, but after she is found dead, the girls realize that someone else knows their secrets, — including long-hidden ones they thought only Alison knew. After an initial order of 10 episodes, on June 28, 2010, ABC Family ordered an additional 12 episodes for season one. These episodes began airing on January 3 and ended on March 21, 2011. The rating success of the first 10 episodes prompted the book series to be extended beyond the initial eight novels. On January 10, 2011, ABC Family renewed the series for a second season. The second season premiered on June 14, 2011, and after an initial order of 24 episodes, an additional Halloween episode was added as a part of the network's 13 Nights of Halloween lineup bringing the season 2 episode order to 25 episodes. On November 29, 2011, ABC Family renewed the series for a third season, consisting of 24 episodes. On October 4, 2012, ABC Family renewed the show yet again for a fourth season consisting of 24 episodes. On March 26, 2013, ABC Family renewed the series again for a fifth season consisting of 25 episodes. On June 10, 2014, they renewed Pretty Little Liars for both a sixth and seventh season, making the show ABC Family's longest-running original hit series. On August 29, 2016, it was announced that the show would be ending after the seventh season. On December 15th, 2017, all 160 episodes of Pretty Little Liars have aired. Seasons Awards and Nominations Ravenswood Ravenswood is a spin-off of Pretty Little Liars. It premiered on October 22, 2013, after the annual Pretty Little Liars Halloween episode special. It is set in a town a couple of hours outside of Rosewood, which is under an ancient curse. In was announced on February 14, 2014, that Ravenswood was canceled by ABC Family. Seasons Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists is the spin-off of Pretty Little Liars, based on the Sara Shepard book series, "The Perfectionists". It is adapted by I. Marlene King. It was green-lit for-a Pilot order by Freeform on September 25, 2017, and later picked up to series on May 15, 2018. PLL veterans Sasha Pieterse and Janel Parrish were announced to-be reprising their roles of Alison DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal in the upcoming spin-off. Seasons Category:Season Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Freeform